Eventide of Life
by LillySisters
Summary: When Bella was 19, she left Edward and moved away in a rash decision. Three years later, Bella returns to Forks. With her life on a knife point...


Disclaimer: I did not make up any of the characters, or places in this story. Stephanie Meyer did. I am just her humble follower.

_An: Written by Wiccen Lilly. Flutterby has no idea I have written this, I suppose you could say it's getting even with the puppy incident, even though I didn't know about it until just now. Also, this story may be depressing, IDK, It depends on your personality. Also, It's a one-shot. Thank you, that will be all._

Edward paced violently around the room, today was the three-year anniversary since Bella had broken up with him, and it was her twenty-second birthday.

Bella had finally had it with Edward's refusal to 'curse' her with and eternity together. She had left, infuriated, and moved to live with her mother, all in one rash decision. Bella had only been to Forks twice since then, for two days each year. Her birthday, then Christmas. Each year, Edward had sat in her window hoping to get answers to his questions;_ does she miss me? Does she regret her decision? Does she have someone new?_ But Bella no longer talked in her sleep. Edward had seen her once, on Christmas last year. She was Goth, with short spiked hair, and her face was a mask of hatred for the world, and she had had a cigarette in her mouth. She had been sitting with Tyler, who was staring at her open-mouthed, so shocked that he wasn't even thinking coherently.

Now, after so long, a time of self-loathing for Edward, she had called. Bella had called Edward requesting him to be in her room at 8:01. She had simply said, _Edward; I want you in my room by 8:01. I would like to…apologize._ Then the line had gone dead. It was 7:59 and Edward was worried. Something didn't seem right.

_Edward!_ It was Alice, her mind seething with horrifying pictures of Bella. The clock struck eight.

"8:00, Edward," Bella smiled cruelly. Three years had done wonders, Bella was considered untouchable by all who new her, and Jessica's song for her was 'Ms. Independent.' Bella leaned over to her new CD Player, and turned up the song that was playing. Then picked up the knife lying beside it, glittering in the light coming from her lava-lamp. Bella sat on her bed and pulled a note out of her pocket then tossed it to the floor. '_Sorry, Edward_'' it read. Bella fingered the knife, and lifted it to her forearm, and sighed. Her life still wasn't flashing before her eyes. She pulled the knife down her forearm, and fell back in bed. The room began to spin around her.

"Bella!" An Angel was calling her home…

Edward had run, run as fast as he could to get to Bella's house before 8:01. Alice had shown him Bella's suicide. _NO! _His mind had shouted as he had run from the house. _Not Bella! _And now,here he was in Bella's doorway, watching the life force seep from her like rivers dried up in drought. A gust of wind blew through her open window, and hit him with the smell of her blood, her very scent. Edward rushed to her side, and his two sides became distinct, Beast, and Sane. Sane was shouting at his stupid decision to rush to Bella's side, and Beast was telling him to lean in close. Finally, both sides told him to poison her, and save her life. Sane told him to _Poison her, then help her heal. _While Beast told him to_ bite her and suck her dry…_

Sane and Beast, totally different personalities, but when combined, created Edward. Edward leaned down and put his mouth against the wound.

It was said that Bella had been attacked by a wild animal…in her room. No one ever believed what was said, so every one knew she had committed suicide. _The signs_, they said_, were obvious._

It was also said that Bella had no blood in her. Newton blamed The Cullens (more particularly Edward). But no one listened to him. The Cullens had moved the three days after Bella's suicide.

"Such a nice family," The town said, "They were simply moving to escape our depressing life. They are a model family. No more accusing them, Newton, lad." If only the town had known the truth…


End file.
